Something new
by mintchocochipcookie
Summary: It's Christmas time at Saint Marie's academy and everything is the same. Or is it? Could there be something new starting between Kashino and Ichigo? KashinoxIchigo. Hope you enjoy! Please review as well.
1. Chapter 1

'AMANO ICHIGO! Get up right this instant!'

'Mmm, still sleepy, go away.' mumbled Ichigo. Then something seemed to register in her brain. She sat up and stared at the blond boy who was glaring at her. 'Eh? Kkashino? Wwho let you in?' The brunette stuttered. 'This is not the time for questions! We've got a field trip today, Ichigo! You missed the bus! Rumi couldn't figure out how to wake you so she called me. We'll ask my family driver to drives us. Now, I'll be back soon so get change you idiot! If you aren't changed by the time I get back you're going wrapped in the duvet!' with that, Kashino charged out of the room. Ichigo stared at the slammed door for a few seconds then flew into a frenzy trying to ready herself.

When Kashino came back, she was wearing mismatching socks and a t-shirt over her jacket. Kashino stared in amazement then grabbed her wrist and together they flew down the stairs of Saint Marie's Academy. Ichigo being Ichigo, managed to land face down. Kashino quickly rushed to her side. 'Ichigo, you idiot!' he muttered angrily. Although his words were harsh, his face betrayed his concern. Ichigo looked up groggily and blushed at how close he was. 'I'm fine! I fall down the stairs everyday!' she said. Kashino stared at her again. ' Every….day….. ' he repeated. He stared at her some more while Ichigo blushed in embarrassment.

Just then, Kashino's car arrived. It was a shiny black limousine. 'Where to, master Kashino?' enquired the driver. Kashino looked frustrated and now it was Ichigo's turn to stare in amazement. 'Wow, Kashino, you are so rich.' She said in a hushed voice. Kashino glared at her and looked rest of the ride was spent with Kashino awkwardly staring at his shoes and Ichigo exploring the limousine like a five year old.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Kashino and Ichigo arrived at the meeting place. It was a homely bakery/cafe which sold delicious Christmas specialities. Today, the Saint Marie students would learn how to make them for the annual Christmas charity bake sale. To Kashino and Ichigo's surprise, there was nobody there.

'Why is nobody here? It's bad manners to be late!' grumbled Kashino.

'Kashino! Don't be so grouchy, hmmm?' Ichigo unsuccessfully attempted to lift Kashino's dark mood. Kashino just muttered something incomprehensible and took out his phone to call Hanabussa. Hanabussa picked up and chattered relentlessly on about traffic jams and flat tires. Kashino looked resigned and was just about to hang up when Hanabussa suddenly screamed. 'What's the matter?' asked Kashino. 'I forgot to use my favourite rose scented lip-gloss this morning!' wailed Hanabussa. Kashino rolled his eyes and hung up. Kashino turned to discover Ichigo gawping at him. 'Wwhat?' mumbled Kashino, he was finding Ichigo's expression rather unnerving. 'Hanabussa wears lip-gloss?' she enquired. 'Yes, he's incredibly narcissistic.' answered Kashino. He grudgingly began to smile. 'Come on, let's go inside. I'll treat you.'

A few minutes later Kashino and Ichigo were seated in the cafe. Kashino was sipping his hot chocolate and was seriously regretting his promise to treat Ichigo. Ichigo had ordered every single item in the cafe and was attacking her food enthusiastically. Even as he spoke to her she was busy munching on a cream filled bun. Kashino leaned forward. Ichigo's eyes widened and she started to blush. Kashino wiped cream off the corner of her mouth. 'Ichigo! When will you learn how to eat neatly?' said Kashino. Ichigo's blush deepened at his comment. Ichigo mentally scolded herself for thinking that a boy like Kashino would ever like her. Ridiculous! she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much kanakokiriha and ****StrawberryDream15 for reviewing! As requested, I have tried to make this chapter longer than the last ones. Enjoy and review!**

Kashino and Ichigo sat in silence. Ichigo was too busy stuffing her face and Kashino was secretly drawing Ichigo. He drew the look of pure bliss on her face as she ate and even drew her licking her plate clean. Kashino thought it was almost worth spending all his ample pocket money to see her so happy. Almost but not quite….. Kashino nearly had a fit when he saw the bill. 'She really is a pig!' he muttered darkly to himself.

Before long, the rest of the class arrived at the bakery. Hanabusa was shaking all over because of his precious lip-gloss and Andoh was comforting him. Kashino and Ichigo giggled. Then the baking lesson began. After watching the bakers at the bakery, the students returned to Saint Marie with their notes to practice for the annual bake sale.

Ichigo decided to add a twist to her gingerbread cookies by adding a tiny bit of lemon juice to it and Kashino made chocolate Christmas puddings. Hanabusa abandoned his roses for Christmassy poinsettias and Andoh baked a green tea Christmas tree shaped cake. Soon the practice room was full with the wonderful smell of baked goods. Ichigo sampled everybody's and gave strange Ichigo like comments. For example she told Andoh that his green tea cake was so light and fluffy, she felt like she was going to fly away. The rest of Team Ichigo sweat dropped and Kashino made everybody a cup of his signature hot chocolate.

_**Dawn**_

_Ichigo/Rumi's room_

Ichigo snuggled into her duvet and Vanilla softly snored in her pocket. Ichigo tossed and turned in her sleep and Vanilla woke up to hear Ichigo mumble: 'Kashino, like him so much… but he'd never like me.' Vanilla's eyes widened and she shook Ichigo awake. 'Ichigo! Wake up !' she said. 'Eh? Vanilla, what's up? It's only three a.m.' Ichigo rubbed her eyes sleepily. 'You like Kashino don't you?' Vanilla blurted out. Ichigo blushed as red as her namesake and muttered something incomprehensible. Vanilla nodded triumphantly. 'So you do like him!' After a long pause Ichigo gave a small nod. 'What am I going to do, Vanilla?' she wailed. 'Kashino will never like me!' Vanilla shook her head vigorously. 'What's not to like? You're kind, cheerful, funny, and you would look pretty good if you didn't pig out on cake so much! Besides, Chocolat is always complaining that he's much too nice to you nowadays. You should seriously confess to him.' Ichigo shook her head doubtfully. 'Do you really think so? I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me…' Vanilla's eyes flared. 'Ichigo! Cut it out! If you don't confess to him you'll never know how he feels! If you don't tell him tomorrow I'll tell Kashino myself!' Ichigo sighed resignedly. 'Yes, ma'am. I haven't got much of a choice have I?'

_Kashino/Hanabusa/Andoh's room_

Hanabusa woke up feeling peckish. He searched Kashino's backpack in hope of finding some chocolate. To his disappointment he found no chocolate but he found a small notebook instead. He opened it up to the front page. It was a sketch of Ichigo happily tucking into an apple pie. He flipped through the notebook searching for a picture of his charming self. To his amazement he found none. The whole notebook was filled with sketches of **only** Ichigo. Hanabusa hurried over to Andoh's bed and nudged him awake. Andoh squinted at the picture of Ichigo and muttered 'What a lovely self portrait Hanabusa, can I go back to sleep now?'. Hanbusa smacked his forehead in despair and told Andoh to put on his glasses. Then he slowly flicked the pages of the notebook showing Andoh the numerous detailed drawings of Ichigo. Andoh gazed at every drawing in amazement. 'It's time to talk to Ma-kun.' said Hanabusa. Andoh nodded in amazement. The two boys shook Kashino awake. Kashino was none too pleased to be woken up so early. He grumbled until Hanabusa waved the notebook in his face. At the sight of the notebook, Kashino fell silent and blushed furiously. 'You like Ichigo don't you, hmmm?' Hanabusa enquired. Kashino turned an even darker shade of red. Hanabusa took this as a 'yes' and carried on. 'So why haven't you confessed to her?' 'Ichigo wouldn't like a sadistic, gruff boy like me.' Kashino said sadly. 'Oh yes she does! Trust me; I'm the Professor of Dateology! She blushes every time you look at her and stares at you when you're not looking. Confess to her tomorrow!' said Hanabusa excitedly. Kashino stared at him hopefully. 'Do you really think so?' he asked tentatively. Hanabusa and Andoh simultaneously nodded encouragingly.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of _Something new_. I would like to thank kanakokiriha, StrawberryDream15 and Dancing-Souls for reviewing. I would also like to thank fairygirl2468, leelane, Evil-Kitty-Kat-666 and phoenixflamemarauder for adding _Something new_ on their favourite story/ story alert list. Thank you all readers and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

'Look, Vanilla! It's snowing!' Ichigo exclaimed as she looked out of the window.

The whole campus was being covered by a soft blanket of soft white snow. Then her face fell as she remembered that she'd have to confess to Kashino.

'Vanilla, do I have to confess today? Why can't I confess tomorrow?' whined Ichigo.

Vanilla's eyes turned into balls of fire. 'Because you're famous for your procrastination! You'll never confess once you start delaying.'

Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

'Ichigo, can I come in?' said Kashino's muffled voice. Ichigo opened the door and Kashino walked in. 'Wwould you come for a walk with me? Jjust the two of us.' he stammered. He bit his lip in nervousness. Ichigo was overjoyed; she blushed and replied that she'd be ready in ten minutes.

Ichigo closed the door and told Vanilla. Vanilla beamed.

'My Ichigo's going on her first date! What are you going to wear?' she said.

Ichigo sweat-dropped. 'Vanilla! It's not a date! For all I know, Kashino might be obsessed with snow and he just can't find anybody willing to take a walk with him! And why are you acting so mumsy all of a sudden?' Vanilla scowled at this comment.

'I may look younger than you but I'm actually at least five hundred years older than you!' she retorted. Ichigo's best clothes were in the wash so she just decided to wear any pair of jeans and her favourite strawberry coloured shirt. However, Vanilla had other ideas. She summoned up an enormous pink ball gown with frills and bows. Ichigo absolutely refused to wear it. In the end they compromised with a pair of smart looking jeans and a pretty blouse. Vanilla used her magic once again to do Ichigo's make up and as a result, she looked incredible. Ichigo took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway where Kashino was waiting.

Kashino stared at Ichigo in awe. Kashino had always thought Ichigo was pretty (even when she was stuffing herself with cake) but today she was beautiful. 'It's going to be even harder to confess to her now that she looks so good!' he thought to himself. Kashino blushed furiously and gruffly told her that she looked nice. Then the two of them set out to tour the snow covered campus of Saint Marie's.

Ichigo loved the snow. It was so beautiful and fluffy. She squealed and plunged into it, ruining her beautiful new clothes. For once, Kashino didn't scold her. Instead, he plunged into the snow with her. The two of them had a whole morning of fun, almost forgetting that they would have to confess to each other. As noon began to approach, Kashino grabbed Ichigo's hands.

'I have something to tell you.' he said gently.

'I have something to tell you too.' replied Ichigo, blushing.

'At the same time then? suggested Kashino.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. She was too nervous to say anything. On the count of three both Ichigo and Kashino opened their mouths and said 'I like you'. Their eyes widened in surprise and then they both started blushing. They stared in shock at each other for a while then somehow they found themselves leaning forward towards each other.

_**Later that day**_

'Ichigo, so how was your date? asked Vanilla.

'Wonderful, he likes me too.' replied the blushing brunette.

'Anything else you have to tell me?' said Vanilla with a smirk on her face.

Ichigo shook her head vigorously. Vanilla's smirk deepened. She flew to Ichigo's ear and whispered 'By the way, your lip-gloss is smudged.' before flying away as quickly as she could.

_**Excerpt from Kashino's diary (It's kind of a poem)**_

Since I was young, I have always being looking for happiness

Happiness my parents took away from me

I found happiness in chocolate,

Happiness at Saint Maries

And happiness in teasing Hanabusa

But none of that can compare with the happiness I get from just being with Ichigo

I never expected to find happiness in a girl who constantly stuffs herself with cake

**The End**


End file.
